


Te escribiré un día nuevo

by Rumii_j



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Otoya está muerto desde el inicio, bueno muerto a medias (?)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumii_j/pseuds/Rumii_j
Summary: Cada día, aproximadamente a la misma hora en la tarde, el sonido de las teclas siguió llenado el silencio de su hogar. Cada día el escritorio del fondo se abarrotaba un poco más. Cada noche volvía a soñar y, por lo tanto, lograba darle a su compañero de vida un día más.





	Te escribiré un día nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> A decir verdad, había perdido la inspiración para escribir por mucho tiempo, pero la idea central de este fic siguió rondándome en la cabeza. La había tirado a mi propia cajita de cosas que se pueden posponer, pero ya era hora de viera la luz, supongo.
> 
> También creo que cabe destacar que por mi misma falta de práctica e inexperiencia con historias largas, esta en particular puede presentar algunos errores en el transcurso. A pesar de todo, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, realmente le tengo cariño.
> 
> Mi experiencia escribiendo para este fandom es nula, me disculpo por adelantado en caso de que resulte un tanto ooc.

¿Exactamente que estaba esperando conseguir con eso?

Escribió el punto final en la hoja, su espalda tocó el respaldar de la silla con la que no había hecho contacto por horas, tomó su taza de café y se percató de las gotitas que caían en su ventana. Sólo Dios sabría a qué hora comenzó a llover. Decidió releer lo que acababa de escribir, sólo para confirmar que todas las horas que había invertido valían la pena.

La pregunta seguía ahí. ¿Valía la pena seguir con eso? la montaña de manuscritos tirados sobre el escritorio del fondo de la habitación hacían la incógnita más grande. Ya había considerado que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez. Lo había pensado más de una vez, mientras la pregunta le giraba en la cabeza, pero sus dedos nunca se cansaban de escoger palabras, poner una después de la otra y crear un mundo nuevo.

Difícilmente salía de su casa si no era para las labores de cualquier mortal. Sobre todo ahora que se acercaba peligrosamente a la última etapa de la vejez. Sin embargo, sus vecinos lo consideraban una persona bastante normal. Solitaria, malhumorada y un tanto ermitaña, pero normal. Se lo atribuían a los años ya cumplidos y la falta de compañía.

Oh, pero él alguna vez tuvo compañía.

Eventualmente el paso del tiempo hizo de las suyas y le arrancó a su compañero de vida. Le costó acostumbrarse a su ausencia, a hacer una sola taza de café en las mañanas, al vacío en la silla del otro lado de la mesa, a no escuchar reproches por las flores que no habían sido regadas en días, a la ausencia de canciones tarareadas o del olor a comida casera, entre otro conjunto de acciones y situaciones que siempre estuvieron allí, que nunca notaste pero cuya ausencia marca definitivamente un antes y un después, sin embargo, el silencio destacaba sobre todo lo demás. No cualquier tipo de silencio. El tintineo de las teclas de una vieja máquina de escribir que desentonaba con el resto de la casa era, definitivamente, la ausencia más notable.

Quizá, por esa razón, no había pasado día y medio de la ausencia cuando decidió conectar la máquina de nuevo, sin idea de qué escribir. Sin saber si funcionaría de la misma manera que con las historias de su compañero, unió una palabra con la otra hasta tener una oración. Las oraciones se convirtieron en párrafos; los párrafos en hojas y las hojas se formaron una tras otra hasta crear un mundo pequeño, sutil y poco elaborado debido a la inexperiencia. Había escrito sobre el día en que se conocieron con pocos detalles, solo los suficientes para recordar el suceso.

El sonido de las teclas había reemplazado el silencio satisfactoriamente, pero una ausencia más grande seguía ahí. Había puesto a su compañero y a él mismo en el papel, pero no estaba seguro de que tuviese el mismo efecto que las múltiples historias que Otoya construyó por años.

Se le hizo de noche. Recogió el pequeño manuscrito y lo colocó sobre el escritorio del fondo.

No era el tipo de persona que solía soñar. El color negro y la inconsciencia lo acompañaban desde que ponía su cabeza sobre la almohada hasta que el sonido del despertador lo interrumpiera. No solía soñar a menos que su compañero así lo hubiese querido. A veces, cuando el estrés le pesaba sobre los hombros, Otoya se encargaba de escribir alguna historia dulce y apacible en la máquina para que la soñara de noche. Esto parecía haber llegado a su fin cuando el tiempo así lo quiso y se lo arrancó de las manos.

A pesar de todo, esa noche soñó. Revivió el momento en que se conocieron, la llegada al mismo punto exacto donde, todos los días, se encontraba el mismo joven escribiendo afanadamente en un cuaderno. Revivió los mismos diálogos exactos de ese día a excepción de uno; un dialogo nuevo que no había sucedido en el hecho verídico, pero que él había incluido intencionalmente en el manuscrito del día anterior.

Cuando despertó, desconcertado en la incerteza de si había soñado por casualidad o no, de si había logrado la misma habilidad que su esposo tuvo por años o si realmente era la maquina la que les regalaba nuevos momentos juntos, se dirigió directamente a la oficina, ojeó el manuscrito con el fin de corroborar los hechos que había plasmado y verificó cada palabra del dialogo que había plantado como trampa. Fuese lo que fuese, había funcionado de nuevo.

Cada día, aproximadamente a la misma hora en la tarde, el sonido de las teclas siguió llenado el silencio de su hogar. Cada día el escritorio del fondo se abarrotaba un poco más. Cada noche volvía a soñar y, por lo tanto, lograba darle a su compañero de vida un día más. Sin embargo, ¿lo había logrado realmente? no contaba con alguien más a quién preguntarle, despierto, si había vivido lo mismo que él mientras dormía. Decidió ignorar la incertidumbre y la guardó en una cajita en su mente donde se guardaban todas las cosas que podían posponerse. Como todo lo que el ser humano decide ignorar, la pregunta creció día con día, historia con historia, hasta que se hizo enorme e insoportable como para seguir manteniéndola en la cajita.

Entonces escribió el punto final en la última hoja de su historia más reciente, su espalda tocó el respaldar de la silla con la que no había hecho contacto por horas, tomó su taza de café y se percató de las gotitas que caían en su ventana. Decidió releer lo que acababa de escribir, sólo para confirmar que todas las horas que había invertido valían la pena. De nuevo, la pregunta le rodeo por la cabeza.

¿Exactamente que estaba esperando conseguir con eso?

**Author's Note:**

> No les prometo actualizar pronto, pero les prometo actualizar, que es lo importante.
> 
> Por supuesto los comentarios, críticas, consejos, sugerencias y mentadas de madre que deseen dedicarme son bien recibidas. Realmente los aprecio.
> 
> De vez en cuando estoy en rumii-rue en tumblr.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
